Whatever ---- happens, happens .
by Finding Solace
Summary: au fic - please read *-* i'll give you pocky ......
1. 0- .5 enjoy

Au fic with spoilers and such 

Whatever ---- happens, happens 

Au fic with spoilers and such!! also a yoai fic. I do not like Julia that is mention . Spike and Viscous never died – but like always faked another death. Time changes and fun. Did I mention yaoi – good thought that. Oh yes flames – send them please – I pulled my back out and need a source of comfort. Oh chars are somewhat out of the normal behavior patterns 

Chapter zero: the truth hurts - even in the past * a flash back 2 from the present. 

* The lowest of the low

That's what I'll always be.

Nothing ever changes

But only falls in line

I wish I'd fall asleep, then maybe I'd stop dreaming.

But once I find my way, I'm lost again.

Will someone save me please?

I want to stop dreaming. * 

"Help me please…someone… I'm lost." A voice cried out. The night was foggy and filled with emotions; the very air seemed to scream and mourn at the same time. The voice was lost, a simple child only wanting to be held and comforted, thought the voice belonged to child, who resembled a small young boy. His hair and eyes were to odd a color to be human. He stumbled to a church's stoop; his small hands open the gates to his new Haven. 

"SPIKE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" A fat man , his apron laded with grease and bloodstains. He was a cook in a small tavern meaning he knew how to shout and scream, when one's waiter and adopted son was not present the moment the first words were spoken. " SPIKE, I HAVEN'T ALL BLOODY DAY." A young voice shouted back " Coming Da!". the tavern's cook and owner smiled at his present custom. His eyes held that wonderful far off gleam of a parent, who really does love their child, just doesn't show it. He spoke in a much kinder and softer tone " My, boy, Spike's a good lad, a bit to smart for his own good. Love that lad, like my own. Sara did 'to , bless her soul." The customer just acknowledges the old man with a bow of his head. 

The custom later asked if the owner would send the boy, with his food to the room; for he was tired after such a long and hard ride and would much enjoy eating alone. The tavern owner looked sad for a moment then brighten and showed the man to his room. Promising to send his boy, Spike, right up. 

Spike brought the food up to the stranger, and the stranger asked the young man to sit and join him which came to Spike as quite a shock, for the Inn owner had told him to leave as soon as possible. That was the very moment a courting came into play, and a relationship was in the process of being born. 

Chapter .5: she had a name – the future the present – after the 2nd death

* I fell down yesterday

It's been a while since that's happen

Some time since I've put out my cigarette and took a walk

It's been a while since I've had trouble seeing my way, through this maze of time

It's been a while since I've fallen and bleed.

With no one there to see me fall.

It's been a while since I've thought about life.

It's been a while since, I've realized.

Its time to start living, and not just dreaming – alone *

Faye bounced a ball, against a wall and the computer blinked – message. She glanced over at the computer in a lazy, cat like manner and ignored it. She was board; Jet was out gathering a bounty, which they really didn't need to collect. Money had been coming too both of them quite quickly now; she no longer had her imaginable dept, which had suddenly been paid off by some unknown source. Jet joked that it was her guardian angel's doing. She thought that just maybe it was Ed's doing hacking into the bank and changing the numbers around. Faye would never be able to ask her unless fate intervened. The girl had just got up and walked off the Bebop, taking the dog with her as well. She hatted to admit it but she miss all three of them Ed, Ein, and Spike. Oh, God how she missed Spike. She rolled over to her side, letting the ball hit the floor and bounce… the pain encase her like a glove, and she just let the tears come. 

After some time she got tired of crying, got up, rummaged through Jet's room for the grocery list. She had nothing else to do, why not save Jet some trouble. She left him a note, telling him were she was. She smiled at how unlike her it was, to leave Jet some idea where she was. Nevertheless, she really still didn't understand who she was in entirety. Bits and pieces of her were still missing. 

The drank landscape of Earth greeted her; she gazed out at the plains of rubble and scrape. She briefly wondered if Spike was still alive, and if he was where he hide. 

In a dark alley, on the planet of Mars, stood a young man. At a first glance, you would never think that a person was standing there, looking out at the city. More importantly the city's life. His movements were brought about with a snakelike grace, soft and smooth. He left his perch, and melded into the city's steams of people. He turned down a brightly light street. The figure kept going until he came to an old church with a blown out, stained glass window; the steps were still shattered with a myriad of colored shards. Once there he waited. The man thought sat on a statue of an angel; the piece had fallen, causing the wings to scattered. Bits of stone lay all around the makeshift bench, black feathers littered the floor as well. Feathers from a bird, or some type of winged beast. The young man's eyes fell on one of the feather 

" The gift of the first betrayal." The sitting figure breathed. He eyes turned away for a moment to fall upon a shadow waiting in the hall. The figure smiled and waited. He need not wait long. 

Spike waited in the hall, for his bounded eyes to fall on him and call him forward. Vicious like always was sitting on the broken stature of an angel. He tried to stop the smile playing at his lips, from appearing. He failed. After all the betrayals, they had share, all the pain they had caused each other. They could never hide the fact that they truly did love each other that they were in fact life bounded. 

He could not wait any longer; after all, he was the one too always rush in. A few long strides were all it took to take Vicious up in his arms. 

The first kiss, after the second betray was all they needed to realize how much the really did love each other… 

Tbc

If anyone reviews, I will write more… one soul please it gets better 


	2. a woman wants....

Au fic with spoilers and such!! also a yoai fic. I do not like Julia that is mention . Spike and Viscous never died – but like always faked another death. Time changes and fun. Did I mention yaoi – good thought that. Oh yes flames – send them please – I pulled my back out and need a source of comfort. Oh chars are somewhat out of the normal behavior patterns  
  
POCKY FOR ALL – I am so sorry for being so late with up dates—I hope you like it- I forgot all about the story…school  
  
Chapter .6 A women wants, and a women needs… like all men do.  
  
A man came up to me the other day- and kissed me on the lips.  
  
I was surprised he took my breath away- and caused my heart to scream.  
  
I've never felt this way- before and I think I am  
  
Waking from a dream and it is a painful thing-  
  
Earth had died a long time ago. The sprit inside that made the water flow and the trees grow, had given up and let it self be consumed by the ever-growing dragons of industry and humanity. Faye rushed along the dust eaten earth. Letting the machine work underneath her, the power was intense and eased her nerves. Maybe she needed a change, a new place, new faces that would send her away from the illusion of memories that she hunted and lost with every weak movement of her existence. She needed to go back to a place that she had been the most happy- Mars. She landed her ship, and hopped out. Like a child skipping rope her pace was quick and happy, strange for the sadness she contained in her soul. She watched a woman with her family going into the store to buy groceries. The little girl was in a yellow sundress, and was holding her younger sister's hand. Faye looked at the family for a long time, her body still, as her heart skipped beats under the white lights of a super mart. She felt emotions grip her. She wondered about herself, her childhood, and all the things she used to be, but only knew in fragments. She watched the husband pick up the smallest child and the semblance of pride in his body and his eyes full of love. Faye turned away from family, breathed, and started shopping, pushing her disobedient cart along the highways of foodstuffs. She bought her groceries and went back to the Bebop thinking "Maybe, I just need a family" never admitting to herself that she had had someone who loved her on the ship.  
  
Faye never really thought about the changes inside of her after Spike's death, because she had never really thought about life, and death before. She viewed Spike as someone who Death could never take, yet here she was alive, while he was cold, buried in the ground, on the planet in which he was born, raised, loved, and died. It never struck her till now how important life was, how important family was, and how important knowing who you are was.  
  
The first kiss, after the second betray was all they needed to realize how much the really did love each other… Viscous kissed Spike and allowed the green haired man to back him against the wall. However, he stopped before they went a bit too far. He held his hand up, quickly and took the other man's face in his hands.  
  
"Spike, not here. Please… this place holds to much sadness…."  
  
"It also hold, all of our little meetings behind the yellow Bird's back…" Spike darted his head away and began to kiss Viscous's neck and was slapped by an angry hand.  
  
" I told you to never mention her in front of me." His voice was full of contempt for Spike's disobedience. He looked away, with hurt in his eyes and ducked under the other man's arm, but was grabbed by lustful fingers.  
  
" And you and Gren didn't hurt me… now did you …?" His mouth was a grin, and his eyes held an impish light. Viscous looked downcast for a moment, went to speak, but Spike broke into words before a sound could be uttered.  
  
" I am sorry, and your sorry… it's just part of our sick, sad story… I love you more than anything… you know that… you're my angel. .. He who saves me, loves me… and heals me…" His eyes drifted up towards the skylight, broken and blackened, his hand drifted towards a lock of ill behaved silver hair that tumbled in front of his lover's eyes and pushed it back. For a long moment the two locked gazes; for a moment the eyes blazed with unhappy emotions, however those feelings were soon defeated by the strong need to be with each other.  
  
Spike felt the lustful drive the most, it had been a long time since he had been with a man; he hungered for the power held in Viscous's body; he moved closer to Viscous as if to drink the power inside of the other. Viscous's arms encircled the younger man, and held him close. Spike nuzzled closer into the firm chest with a happy hunger for more. Spike may have been the one to move more quickly, but Viscous was the one who called the shots, and Spike would have to wait for Viscous to make the full advances.  
  
- more to come most likely, badly written and more grammatical errors are on their way- just give me another year for the next chapter- cause I am lazy like that – no ok – a few reviews and a new chapter… blah – blah pocky. [pic] 


End file.
